1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to permanent wave rods and more specifically relates to longitudinally adjustable permanent wave rods.
2. Background Art
While there have been hair rollers that are longitudinally adjustable, these hair rollers cannot be used for permanent wave rods. Moreover, the permanent wave rods that currently exist have problems with the distribution of the permanent solution.
What is needed is a permanent wave rod that solves the problems of distribution of permanent solution while allowing longitudinal adjustments of the permanent wave rod.
According to the present invention, a longitudinally adjustable permanent wave rod is disclosed. The permanent wave rod may be adjusted longitudinally into two positions, although more positions may be added if desired. The permanent wave rod comprises two rods, an outer rod that receives an inner rod, where the inner rod is longitudinally movable relative to the outer rod. Because the outer rod has a larger width than the inner rod, the outer rod preferably has a tapered portion where the two rods meet. This tapered portion allows hair to transition between the two rods without creating xe2x80x9ckinksxe2x80x9d in the hair or catching the hair. Having the two rods at two different widths allows the large, outer rod to be used on hair near the scalp. This will provide a looser curl near the top of the head, but a tighter curl near the end of the hair. Alternatively, the inner, smaller width, rod may be used on hair near the scalp. This will provide a tighter curl near the scalp and a looser curl away from the scalp. Because the weight of hair will tend to lengthen curls that are near the head, having a tighter curl near the scalp will actually make the curls look more even.
The permanent wave rod of the current invention also preferably provides a distribution mechanism in the passages in each rod through which permanent solution is squirted. The distribution mechanism distributes permanent solution relatively evenly toward the inner surfaces of the rods, and prevents the solution from bypassing the drain holes nearest where the solution enters the reservoirs of the rods. The distribution mechanism also slows the permanent solution, which also helps distribution of solution. Furthermore, each rod""s inner surface preferably has a number of depressions that more evenly distribute permanent solution throughout the permanent wave rod and to cause slow the solution""s travel through the reservoir of the rod. This allows more solution to be retained for a longer time at the inner surface of the rods.
To provide longitudinal adjustability, some embodiments have engaging mechanisms on the inner rod that engage other engaging mechanisms on the outer rod. These cooperating engaging mechanisms can lock the two rods in a fixed longitudinal relationship. These cooperating engaging mechanisms preferably may be easily engaged and disengaged. Additionally, sockets that accept retainers are preferably provided on each rod. The retainers then hold hair tightly against the outer surfaces of the inner and outer rods. Alternatively, clips may be used that snugly fit around the rods and tightly hold the hair to the rods.
Finally, the most preferred embodiment of the present invention has a tapered inner rod and a retractable ring. The retractable ring""s inner surface rides on the outer surface of the inner rod. The retractable ring has a number of coupling extensions that are attached to an O-ring of the retractable ring and that pass through openings in the outer rod. When the inner rod is fully retracted inside the outer rod, the retractable ring will be reduced in circumference, thereby retracting the coupling extensions beneath the outer surface of the outer rod. The benefit of retracting the coupling extensions is that there will be nothing on the outer rod that could cause kinked hair. When the inner rod is fully extended, the inner rod""s outer surface will expand the retractable ring, thereby causing the coupling extensions to extend past the outer surface of the outer rod. The benefit of extending the coupling extensions is that sockets on each of the coupling extensions will now be able to be used, and this allows retainers to tightly hold hair to the outer surfaces of the rods.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.